1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, particularly to an image processing apparatus which has a plurality of modes such as a mode of recording a moving image, a mode of recording a still image, and a mode of playing back the moving image or the still image and which is preferable for use in transition between those modes, and an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and digital the video cameras are generally widely available. Generally, the digital still camera is an apparatus which takes and records a still image, and the digital the video camera is an apparatus which takes and records a moving image. In recent years, even though an apparatus is classified in the digital still camera, such an apparatus becomes widely available that can take and record a moving image. In addition, similarly, even though an apparatus is classified in the digital the video camera, such an apparatus becomes widely available that can take and record a still image.
As described above, such an apparatus becomes widely available that can take and record a still image and a moving image by a single device (hereinafter, properly referred to as a digital camera). In addition, in the digital camera like this, such a function is generally provided that can take and play back a recorded still image or a moving image.
As described above, in the digital cameras having a still image shooting mode, a moving image shooting mode, and a playback mode, the cameras often have a switch shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, for example, for switching the modes (for example, see JP-A-2001-111958).
A switch 11 shown in FIG. 1A is configured to be slidable downward in the drawing by a user and to be returnable to the original position after slid. A video camera having the switch 11 like this is configured to switch the modes at every time when the switch 11 is manipulated. Lamps 12-1 to 12-3 are disposed near the switch 11, the lamps show a user which mode is set (in FIG. 1A, on the right side of the switch 11 in the drawing).
The lamps 12-1 to 12-3 are often configured of a light emitting device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode), and are configured to light the lamp for the mode in accordance with a manipulation of the switch 11. For example, in the example shown in FIG. 1A, it is shown that the mode is in the moving image mode when the lamp 12-1 illuminates, it is shown that the mode is in the still image mode when the lamp 12-2 illuminates, and it is shown that the mode is in the playback mode when the lamp 12-3 illuminates. When any of the lamps 12-1 to 12-3 do not illuminate, it is shown that the power source of the video camera is off.
When the switch 11 is slid downward at one time in the state in which the power source of the video camera is off, the mode is turned to the moving image mode. When the mode is turned to the moving image mode, the lamp 12-1 illuminates. When the switch 11 is further manipulated in the moving image mode, the mode is changed to the still image mode, the lamp 12-1 goes out, and the lamp 12-2 illuminates.
As described above, in accordance with the number of manipulations of the switch 11, the modes are changed from the power source off to the moving image mode, from the moving image mode to the still image mode, from the still image mode to the playback mode, and from the playback mode to the power source off.
As described above, the video camera is configured to change the modes in accordance with the number of manipulations of the switch 11. In addition, similarly, also in a video camera which is configured to change the modes, the camera sometimes has a different switch. For example, there is also a video camera which has a switch 13 shown in FIG. 1B.
The switch 13 shown in FIG. 1B is configured to slidable downward in the drawing in which the mode of the video camera is set to the mode corresponding to the position of a slide destination (at which the switch 13 is positioned). More specifically, the switch 13 shown in FIG. 1B is configured to slide step by step. For example, when the switch 13 is slid downward at one step, the mode is turned to the moving image mode.
When the switch 13 is further slid downward at one step from the moving image mode, the mode is turned to the still image mode. When the switch 13 is further slid downward at one step from the still image mode, the mode is turned to the playback mode. The switch 13 is also configured to be slidable upward (it is returnable to the original position). For example, the switch 13 is configured in which when the switch 13 is slid upward as it is positioned at the position of the moving image mode, the mode is changed to the power source off.
As described above, there is also a video camera which is configured to change the modes in accordance with the positions of the switch 13.
The video cameras in recent years are reducing in size. Therefore, the switches 11 and 13 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B are configured in small size, and characters denoting the modes such as “moving image” are also denoted in small characters. In addition, when the lamps 12-1 to 12-3 as shown in FIG. 1A are provided, these lamps are also configured in small size.
A user sees the representation of the lamps 12-1 to 12-3 and the modes in small size, and determines which mode is set. However, since they are small and difficult to see, a user might make a wrong decision. For example, the video camera is in the still image mode (for example, in FIG. 1A, the lamp 12-2 illuminates) but a user may not make a decision correctly which lamp illuminates. Thus, the user might make a wrong decision that the mode is set in the moving image mode.
Such case might happen that a user desires to take a scene in moving images but the user makes a wrong decision to record the scene in a still image, for example. The user might fail to take moving images and a still image that the user desires to take.
In addition, when a user happens to meet a scene that the user desires to take as the mode is in the playback mode, the user has to manipulate the switch 11 (or the switch 13) to switch the mode and then the user begins to shoot. As described above, in switching the mode, a user might select a wrong mode. In addition, even though a user selects a mode correctly, the user might fail to take the scene that the user desires to take because of the time necessary to switch the mode.
The invention has been made in view of the circumstances. It is desired to allow easy mode switching.